The Berlin Revolutions/Dialogues
---- In the WPAA Briefing Room ---- Max Storm: Hello, ! I'm very excited because we're flying to Berlin! Ricky Romano: You goin' to Berlin for the first time, kiddo? Max: Yes, I'm sure it will be great! Ricky: Yep, they have many cute blondes... Ricky: And, since blondes are stupid, it'll be pretty easy picking one up. Chief Bourne: Shut the hell up, Romano! Blondes are cleverer than you! Ricky: Chief, you once told me that! You know, about your little blon- Chief: I said SHUT UP! Chief: Oh hi, ! The Parliament of Germany is targetted by some kind of anarchists. Ricky: Couldn't the German Police Force handle the problem, not that I have an objection... Chief: We have been specially recommended to the President of Germany by the Austrian Chancellor. Max: Wow, we are already famous all around Europe! Chief: Well, we all owe a thank you to , who handled the murder investigation perfectly in Cornwall. Chief: Anyway, we have to get moving or we'll miss our flight. I booked first class this time. Chief: Don't make those faces. Just joking. We have nice seats at the back row of Economy, right next to the toilets. Ricky: Damn... ---- At Heathrow Airport ---- Ricky: Can't you just go first at the passport control, chief? Chief: I have a diplomacy pass, I wait at no queues, you idiot! Max: I'll go first, then... Chief: Wow, wow, wow! Stop right there, Max. You're not coming with us! Max: But Chief, I really wanted to see Berlin! Chief: Maybe another day. Now leave. Ricky: See who's the idiot, now? Chief: I feel like I'll regret taking Ricky to Berlin with us, ... ---- After a bumpy flight, at Tegel Airport... ---- Ava Müller: Hello, ! Welcome to Germany! Ricky: No welcomes for me, huh? Ava: Did you guys really had to bring him with you? Chief: Tits, get us a taxi. We're going to the Reichstag. Ava: I have told you this numerous times, Chief! Stop calling me "Tits"! Chief: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Ava: Taxi! Taxi! Hey! Ava: To Pariser Platz, please... ---- At Pariser Platz ---- Ava: So , did you like Berlin? Ricky: Why is there smoke coming from that building, ? Chief: That means we have to hurry, you idiot! '--BOOM--' Ricky: What the hell did just happen!? Ava: Something happened in the Reichstag! What are we going to do? Chief: Just secure and sweep the scene, isn't that what we ALWAYS do... Chapter 1 ---- Investigate German Parliament ---- Ricky: Man... this place is even more messy than Ava's room when she's on her peri- WHACK! Ava: Say that one more time and I'll split you in two! Ava: And there's a body. Wonderful. I think the great detective Romano should investigate it? Ricky: You're a reincarnation of Satan, Ava. Satan. Chief: It looks like we got a murder case in our hands. I sometimes think I need a vacation from this... ---- Ricky: Well, look at those two piece of junks, left us alone in two. Ricky: But cut the chase, what d'ya' find detective? Ricky: Broken pieces and a pile of rubble? Let see if we can work on that. And don't worry to get your hands dirty on the corpse. I'll ship that classy c*nt to mister Bollywood. ---- Autopsy Victim's Body ---- Ricky: You better be fast Sahir, 'cause I don't like people dawdling about unnecessary topics. Sahir: I suppo- Ricky: One more yap outta your mouth, and I'll stuff a raw tenderloin up your vegan mouth, ya' hear that?! Sahir: Just so you know, it's vegetarian, Lord of the Ignorant. You should stop being indignant like that, would you? Now, regarding the victim. Sahir: It is clear that the explosion killed the victim. Eighty percent of his body suffered third-degree burns or above, therefore giving this man no chance to live. Sahir: Luckily, clever me had found traces of saccharified yeast with an alcoholic trace. I suppose we all now what's that... Ricky: Rat poison? Sahir: No, you dumbo! It's beer! Didn't you study in college, Ricky? Ricky: How wonderful, that should mean every single Germans' a suspect. Come on , beat feet before Mr. Indie boasts up himself again... ---- Examine Pile of Rubble ---- Ricky: I'm definitely won't do the searching, partner! And since I'M the experienced one here, I'll see how the greatly famed works it out. ---- Ricky: Crap, you're done even before I finished scratching my butt! Ricky: I gotta admit, that's pretty impressive. Maybe next time you can help me search through my pin-ups? Don't worry, I'll pay. Ricky: And... you found a timer? That looks quite exquisite, perhaps an antique one? I think we can ship this to Marco Lopez, our historian. ---- Analyze Timer ---- Marco Lopez: Heeey... Ricky. What's up? Ricky: The results Marco, the results. Marco: Hey, thanks for reminding me that! I kinda forgot when I smoke som- Marco: Nevermind. So, the clocks are indeed an antique type one, apparently a model from the early 1900s that is. Ricky: 'Clocks'? So there were many of them? Marco: Yes, clocks. Several other models I found hails from the 19th century, even one from the French Revolution era! Marco: And who could've use so many antique clocks only to make a simple timer? Asides a Spanish speaker asking themselves , the only person who'd do this an antique clock collector! Ricky: So, we got a killer who collects clocks? Well, time is ticking, so we better don't waste it pal! ---- Examine Broken Pieces ---- Ricky: Nice... Perhaps you can help me fix my bike next time? Ricky: Is that a bomb? Wick! We can set it underneath Chief Bourne's seat and blow it apart when he's on it. It would be delighted to see that rascal's head flying off. Ricky: Yeah... we don't know how to use it unless we send it to the lab. ---- Analyze Bomb ---- Mako Speltz: I'll cut to the chase, . This bomb is indeed your murder weapon. Mako: It's been programmed to detonate when a certain voice is recognized by the bomb. Mako: I had absolutely no time to analyze the sound waves, so I'm giving them to you. Ricky: You're pretty and lazy at the same time. Now how are we gonna sort it out? Mako: I'm sure you'll find a way. Now, how can I get that darn computer game to work... ---- Ricky: D*mn her! She's letting us do all the hard work. Ricky: Alright, alright. Why so serious, ? Ricky: I hope you are talented with computers, because I can only use them for downloading pictures of y'know... ---- Examine Sound Waves ---- Ricky: You really get along with computers, . I'm sure you were a nerd in high school. Ricky: So, the voice belongs to... Ricky: THE PRESIDENT OF GERMANY! Ricky: According to Marco, who pays a bit too much attention towards politics, the victim's name is Adolf Stalin! Ricky: Crap. There'll be some goosebumps if I repeated it here. Ricky: Hmm... fair point. The president mentioned Oktoberfest in the wavelength. I think we can use that to our advantages, pal. C'mon! ---- Investigate Oktoberfest ---- Ricky: Wow! I didn't expect the festival to be this crowded! I first thought that it is just some beer-feast parade! Ricky: And with this many people, I'm sure there has to be some gals nearby! Now this is my chance... Ricky: Photographer Ricky, up to action! Ricky: And detective, would you mind be the one to do some recon around? Don't worry, this wouldn't take long... ---- Ricky: Remind me next time to fuel up my camera before investigation. The battery's dead. Unluckily. Okta Paderborn: I'm sorry mister, but have you seen President Adolf? He was supposed to rendezvous here about fifteen minutes ago, but I didn't see him or his nostrils yet... Okta Paderborn: Excuse me foreigner, but have you seen President Adolf? He was supposed to visit the feast one hour ago, but I didn't see him or his nostrils yet... Ricky': Just five minutes here and a suspect. Move it on partner. ---- Talk to Okta Paderborn about the President's rendezvous at the Oktoberfest ---- Okta Paderborn: , President Adolf's dead?! That couldn't be... Ricky: Sorry, , it can't be helped. The Reichstag banged when we just dropped off the arrival taxi. Okta Paderborn: Such a nice man. He had led us to glorious decades over the past years. May your soul rest in peace... Okta Paderborn: Well okay then... guess that means I had to move on to business Ricky: Damn. You sure forget things fast Miss. Its been more than five years and the shadows of Sarah still haunted my mind. ---- Examine Torn Paper ---- Ricky: We have to piece this paper back. Why not send this to the old profiler, Atticus. Ricky: But I have to warn you, I don't enjoy him very much. Ricky: Ah, okay. I see your point. You'll piece it back in no time, but the old man would've spent hours on it. ---- Ricky: Is this paper written in Martian?! I don't understand a single word! Let's send this to the lab. ---- Analyze Cryptic Paper ---- Mako Speltz: Hello, ! I had a look at the paper you sent me. Mako: And I have both good and bad news. Ricky: Let's make a change and hear the bad news first. Mako: Even though I tried every online program I knew, I just couldn't find the language this paper was written in. Mako: But, I had Ava to take a look at it, and I think she's found something. Mako: She's waiting you in the profiler's office, ! ---- Atticus Giddleworthington: So you finally decided to come to my humble office, . Ricky: We have no time for your garbage... Atticus: ... Ava: Anyway, , I received this paper from Mako. I had a look at it, but couldn't understand anything. Ava: So, I decided to drink coffee to sharpen my mind. I accidentally spilled the coffee on the paper, and fortunately it only covered one word. Ava: And when I took a look at just one word, I understood what was going on. Ava: This paper was written in a secret language that was used in the Nazi Germany armies. Atticus: And together, we encrypted this message. What we found was surprising! Atticus: It was a plan to re-create the Nazi Germany and it was made by the anarchists, or shall I say terrorists, who played an important role in your case. Ava: What Atticus was trying to say is, the anarchists are targeting European countries with important cities, such as Cornwall, Berlin, St. Petersburg, Rome, Oporto, Montpellier, Athens, and Vienna. Atticus: And they are trying to weaken the countries in order to make things easier for the new Germany to conquer Europe more easily. Ricky: I feel like the fifth wheel here... And you two are the mastermind. A snobbish talking attic and a Sat-... Nevermind. Ava: Oh, and one more thing; Apparently one of their subordinate's group leader is present here at the Oktoberfest, a certain Sebastien Fassbinder that is. I think it is a good idea to speak with him regarding the anarchy. Ricky: Why not? ---- Interrogate Sebastien Fassbinder about the anarchy ---- Sebastien Fassbinder: Tsk! What the heck do you lowlifes need? Can you see I'm busy? Ricky: Calm it down pal, you anarchists owe some answers for us. Sebastien Fassbinder: Oh... that? So, you found the torn paper? I'm surprised you were able to piece it back! Ricky: You're seriously an airhead stump, Fast-blunder! spoiling the bean out like there's no tomorrow. At least you'd be as honest as the day... Sebastien Fassbinder: Nobody mocks my family surname like that! I could snap your cookies straight away if you're lone now! Ricky: Two choices pal. Words or bars. Choose one. Sebastien Fassbinder: Bars! Like I'd dare to throw my dignity down, Ricky: You're one lucky b*stard that I'd never join the Nazis. Else, I'll snap your cranks, you friggin' jerkwad! ---- Examine Locked Safe ---- Ricky: This safe looks like it's the one from the movies... try not to crank it out too bad. ---- Ricky: CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP, MY EYES!!! Ricky: Why the heck is this much of gold stored in an unguarded safe in the middle of the festiva- Crowds: THAT MONEY IS MINE! Ricky: Expected. Before we are flattened to paper, let's just scan it through the database. ---- Examine Unknown Symbol ---- Ricky: Ace! You got the logo identified. Now quick, before the crowds rushed in. Ricky: I see, so it's Greece's Financial Ministry's, eh? Classic. I can assure that it must've been an atonement for their debt. C'mon, let's speak to Mrs- Ricky: Sachidinis- Sahcisidis- Sachididis- Sac- Ricky: Ah! Let's just speak to her straight away. ---- Speak to Tanya Sachinidis about the atonement gold ---- Ricky: So Mrs. Sachidinis, I mean Sachisidnis, I mean... Ricky: Is it fine to refer you as Greece's Financial Minister only? Tanya Sachinidis: , as you please. Of what topic that you two decided to discuss with me? Ricky: Gold, uh Greece's Financial Minister, gold. We found a stack of those inside a safe in the middle of a frig-fudge festival. Next time you should keep it in a better place else you'll lose it, like- Ricky: Crank it up, memories. No time for Sarah now! Tanya Sachinidis: I thought President Adolf would've come there. Apparently he didn't. I wonder why, as he is very punctual and so. Ricky: Would it bother you that I tell that he's dead? Tanya Sachinidis: Not at all. Therefore, we can negotiate the atonement without a ceaseless monologue from the loudmouth. I need to admit that the Vice is better than Adolf himself. Ricky: Man... people here seems to be indifferent whether there's one dying. ---- Inside the office... Ricky: Life's a crank in the bureau for hell's sake. I'd rather browse my pin-ups! Ricky: Sure, Germany seems like a toughie-hell-of-a-country. Beer fest thing, anarchy, bombed up tower... What next? Ricky: At this bottom-stack deadline, I'd wish a miracle like the fivies. Y'know, a beautiful blonde rushing here with an elegant gown pleading for a helping hand... Amelia Dietrich: Officers, please, I need your help! ---- Chapter 2 ---- Ricky: In this deadline, I'd wish that a beautiful blonde will rush here in an elegant gown pleading for a helping hand... Amelia Dietrich: Officers, please, I need your help! Ricky: I should definitely speak miraculous nonsacense every day. I'd wish that Ava wouldn't be Satan's daughter, Sahir would lose his tongue, Bourne will burn to ashes, and that I'd get my own harem! Ricky: Dammit! It didn't work! Ricky: Anyways... Hey, hey, mi'lady. You look beautiful you know. Perhaps you could help me for my Saturday Night Ritua- Chief: 'Bourne burn to ashes'? is that what I hear? Chief: What the-? Why is there a beautiful lady here? Ricky, are you kidnapping models again? Amelia Dietrich: Officers, you have to help me! Uncle Stalin's party was vandalized by a group of people. Our storage of beer, all vanished!. I'm afraid it is the anarchy! Ricky: Alright, miss. You stay put here until we manage to at least reassure of what you've been talking. C'mon, , let's help this lady! Chief: Pervert son of a b- ---- Investigate Vandalized Party ---- Ricky: So... this the party? This place looks far more messy than my dorm room in college after tornadoes. Ricky: And if I help you, would you mind giving some-trade-like thing. Y'know, we do good, you do good. Amelia Dietrich: Sure! But please, help me first! Ricky: This will be one good night... ---- Ricky: Scraps! No remaining leftovers! I'd wish for a remaining supply here, seriously! But I think the snuckers' a voracious meany! Ricky: Ooo... a laptop! C'mon, lemme check that out! Please? Ricky: *sigh*, fine, work on with those. And don't forgot about the sticky-thingy and those broken pieces too, 'kay? Ricky: Hey... yer' right! We still need to speak with Amelia too right? Then I'm on! ---- Tell Amelia Dietrich about her uncle's passing ---- Amelia Dietrich: *sob* I can't believe uncle Stalin's dead! He's such, he- Ricky: Aw... don't cry. Here, take some tissue. Relieve yourself up a bit. Amelia Dietrich: Why is there blood oozing from your nose? Ricky: Um. No-nothing. Now... t-tell us about your uncle, okay? Amelia Dietrich: He's a nice man. I wouldn't expect him to die during an explosion like that. He was caring and staid, he just... don't deserve this fate. Ricky: We feel sorry, miss. To our deepest hearts. I've once suffered this too. And it can't stitch itself back even after five years... Amelia Dietrich: If you're willing to help us, I think I can give you one of our family's precious treasure; A 1942 Vintage Clock! Our family has collected clocks for many years, and it'll be very tough and unwilling for us to gave one to you commoners. Ricky: For second thought, you're quite a trollop at some point. ---- Examine Locked Laptop ---- Ricky: Woohoo! You unlocked it! Now, let's check the files! Ricky: What do you mean you can't? You can unlock a top security safe, but can't browse it's contents? What a lame-o. Guess it's Mako's time, then. ---- Analyze Laptop ---- Mako: No, Ricky, no flirting this time. I've sent Bourne to look after my office through the CCTV on the ceiling of the room. CCTV Camera: Whoooo! Bang it all out, chaps! I'm a flying head in a techno lab! Ricky: With speakers? Ya' gotta be kidding me. CCTV Camera: Who let the dogs out?! BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!!!! Ricky: Would you mind muting it? Mako: Obviously. Now regarding the laptop. So far, it's fine, all files were normal and I find nothing wrong out of it. However, all five tabs in the internet were opening the same suspicious website. Ricky: Ah... I see what did you did there. If you know what I mean... Mako: Pervert! It's not that! It's an online referendum set to pull down Stalin from his office- Mako: -Set by the military! Ricky: Whoa, pull some breath, Mako. We'll crank up that scalawag. ---- Interrogate General Fiedler about setting a poll to take down the victim from his office ---- Ricky: What's the deelio, rascal? I thought you armies were supposed to protect the president, and now you plot against them? General Fiedler: We had to! Stalin's a corrupt that he has led Deutschland to a befall! How shall us accept this?! General Fiedler: I felt disgraceful towards myself for being on his side in the first place. That dawdler's all about the cash forgetting us who needs to work hand in order to achieve our goals! What a pathetic . Ricky: Is it okay to wit out that here? I feel unsafe. General Fiedler: Of course so! I'm the General! Blabber about me and I'll had them make a larger replica of my vintage clock collection! Ricky: Meh. You're basically the same as the swaz retard yer' talking about. C'mon pal, let's leave. ---- Examine Bits of Plastic ---- Ricky: Twitch' it all up, swashbuckler. You're the hotshot now. ---- Ricky: Got it, sunshine. Don't stuck up like a big boss that is. What d'ya get, pal? Ricky: That's a swaz junk for sure. I don't even know what's those. Ricky: Think some brushing would be okay? Then wrench the gear up! ---- Examine Keychain ---- Ricky: Ah... I see. It's the anarchist's keychain. Without these, they won't be able to rode their Skuzz Bucket for sure. Let's have a chitchat with that Fassbinder bud again. ---- Talk to Sebastien Fassbinder about wrecking in to Stalin's party ---- Ricky: Now it just crossed my mind; How did you manage to wreck in to Stalin's house again? I mean, you're locked and stuff? Sebastien Fassbinder: Schmoe! Do you think I'm THAT dumb to pick the bars option? Well, no, nincompoop, because I have some tricks up my sleeve! Ricky: Aha! But you forgot about your keychain, don't you? Who's the Ace now? Sebastien Fassbinder: ! How did I forgot that?! Huh... apparently you screw my scheme up. Bravos to you, chaps. Sebastien Fassbinder: Look, us anarchists is not the villain you're looking for. It's the government! Those primos are just a bunch of wasteful trash to the community. Just because they're on top of the pyramids doesn't mean yer' the best! Sebastien Fassbinder: For years, leaks on the internet has told us the truth of the governmental community. Stalin has used his power to achieve strength and cash , without batting an eye to us! So were that beer-feaster Sachinidis and the other representatives. They only led their own countries to misery. What a pathetic. Sebastien Fassbinder: Since all of Stalin's party is a member of his conglomerates, we thought that if we bust the chops outta their doghouse, that will led them to chaos. But no... they're just going from bad to worse! Those schmucks are never wary for their actions! Ricky: But then, how did you get out from the prison? Sebastien Fassbinder: Clock collector's tricks never failed. Guess it was worthily after twenty years of collecting, eh? You should learn mechanics. Ricky: I do learn automotive, runny-nose. And you reek beer ya' know, straight outta the mouth. Drink some, will ya'? ---- Examine Sticky Note ---- Ricky: Ugh. It's so glittery and shiny it looks like an unicorn's wee. Ricky: Soooo not-Ava. Since she likes a black hamster's blood used by Lucifer. ---- Analyze Glittery Substance ---- Ricky: What's in the glittery-glimmer ink, Ava? Ava: Oh~ just some normal content we all can find in an Oktoberfest committee member's pen; glitters, colored ink, beer, and- Ava: PURE GERMAN BLOOD!!! Ricky: It's a wrench-a-coincidence that today's Walpurgis night. Guess ya' can sacrifice Atticus to Lucifer tonight. He's a tuff-snot blue-blood. Ava: Don't try to link that phrase to Hausmannin Rick, because it's not. And do you hear what I just said about the pen's ownership? Ricky: Oktoberfest-stuff? Right? Ava: Yep. You got an Oktoberfest committee member killer on the loose. And whoever joins the fest MUST'VE drank some beer. Must've. Ricky: Got it. We'll pull Paderborn to the list and investigate the fest. ---- Investigate Feast Table ---- Ricky: Bingo! A sweep without a shot! Now that's an achievement I'll need to record in. Ricky: With you, man. Those stack-o-stocks are suspicious, guess some rumble will reveal it's true contents? Let's just hope it ain't a violation. ---- Examine Stack of Food ---- Ricky: Man... that's suuuuch a waste. I should pick some up before handing it to you fun-eradicator. Ricky: Ah! Work up to that thing! I can't stand meals being wasted away, ugh! ---- Examine Locked Phone ---- Ricky: Food-waster. Such waste. What boaster. You should learn living in the slums for once were food stocks are on shortage. Pathetic jerk. Ricky: Fine, fine, no badmouthing, chief's pet. It's just an instinct of me to hate people who trashes food away. And yeah, let's send that thing to Mako for analysis, knowing that your skill isn't ambiguous. ---- Analyze Financial Record ---- Mako: So... I had the mechanic to set up a CCTV Camera, and as you know, Bourne will see everything. CCTV Camera: *sob* NOOOO!! *sob* Why do you must die, Seymour, why? Grill, you are a d*mn brat!*sob* Ricky: Is he watching Futuredrama again? Mako, I don't want feels here, so shut that cam up. Mako: He is far less manly than I would've thought. Mako: Now,about the phone. All language and settings were set to Greece, meaning that the owner has to be a Grecian. When I checked the account, I found out that it belonged to Tanya Sachinidis, the Greece's Financial Minister who you just met before. Ricky: You can say her name without biting your tongue? Amazing! Teach me how to do that. CCTV Camera: *sob* Ricky! *sob* Get back to work!*sob* Mako: Let's just say Sachnidis tried to reverse the cash transfer so that the money will eventually return to her bank account back instead of staying in Stalin's account. However, the screen display shows the money amount beforehand, but the amount of the cash IRL is lesser. Ricky: Mrs. S. sure has some tricks up her sleeve. An excellent one I should say. Maybe I could try that when lending some money to Bourne. He is gullible, too. ---- Question Tanya Sachinidis why would she revise the transfer ---- Ricky: Kudos, tongue-burner-named, you just make the greatest way possible to withdraw money back from a greed, congrats. Tanya Sachinidis: Unhand my phone, A government's privacy should never be exposed to civilians! Ricky: You sound like mages saying magic spells miss, and tonight's Walpurgis night, where witches gather. Care to join? Tanya Sachinidis: Say that one more time and I'll sent the Greece's Army to march your department down! Ricky: You mean Spartans? No, Trojans? Hercules's imitations? Tanya Sachinidis: I'll report you to your chief for statehood mockery! Ricky: Okay, okay, now I'm serious. What was the point of revising the transfer? I thought you guys will be in peace once the debt is payed. Tanya Sachinidis: It's not that easy to serve for an enemy's feast. Being the member of the Oktoberfest committee means extra cash, and that means I can't buy anymore antique clocks to fulfill my collection! Ricky: Rite. About time... you better don't move out anything sleeky else I'll grease the Greece outta you. ---- After a tiring day full of investigation... ---- Ricky: Scraps! No new leads to finding the killer, and Walpurgis night is close! I'm afraid I can't find any hamster to sacrifice for witch queen Ava until night's come close. Ricky: Boy, Fassbinder is up to some wrecking on Amelia Dietrich, who is a bit masquerade-y in her recent acting. Ricky: Scalawag Fiedler has some trick up his sleeve to pull down the press form his seat. So are Tanya, which has twists and branches to crank up her scene up tight. Ricky: I really want to kiss my pin-ups now. A joy in the day could bring up some sensational feel- Vivienne: Ufft- This box is so heavy! Ricky: Why don't you ask the mailman to bring it here? It's not like they aren't allowed to do it, too. Vivienne: Exercising. Today's diet day and I have to lose a minimal of two kilograms toda- Vivienne: Aaaah!!! The box moves! ---- Chapter 3 ---- Vivienne: Aaaah!!! The box moves! Ricky: Holy moly! Is this what we received if we don't sacrifice a soul to Ava in Walpurgis Night? Max: Bah! Fresh air at it's finest! I'd die if I had to wait five minutes longer in that crappy box! Chief: Max?! What are you doing here? I thought you were left in England! Vivienne, why are you sleeping? It's not ten o' clock yet! And Ricky- Ricky: Hahahahahahaha! Oh my, I can't stop laugh- hahahahaha- Chief: For the last time Ricky, DON'T DRINK OIL! Ricky: It's just... the pun.... Jack-in-the-box! Man, that's so frigging funny, hahahahaha! Chief: Um... what? Max: Chief, you gotta help me! Amelia kept following me from England to Germany! And she just - won't stick off! Amelia Dietrich: Max... my love. I shall never leave your side til' death tear us apart! Chief: Portraying Han Duo? Not now, Max, there's murderer on the loose. And Ricky, I'm sure you know what to do with Amelia... Ricky: To think you could've left your cranky house from England to Berlin is quite incomprehensible, Miss Dietrich. For a reason that you actually knew how did the anarchists wrench your home is more suspicious than ever. Got any answers, mi'lady? Amelia Dietrich: I had to leave it for Max... The military has it's rights, my dear. Ricky: What the frig? Army? Alright, those ignoramus has a whole lot of trouble in one day. C'mon hotshot, let's pay a visit to Amelia's house again. Double or nothin' pal! Max: How about me? Chief: Well, I think I may do some stuff with Amelia in the back for... APPREHENSION! ---- Investigate Blocked Entrance ---- Ricky: Great. Even more mess. How many times has Darth Father fought here, again? Ricky: Stick the shtick pal. Military's presence means that we can't be here too long. Ricky: Sack o' money's a gold for us! That'll be a jackpot for us to pay at the night clubs! I heard Germany has some nice BDSM... Ricky: Cih! Fine, so as you say, pal. Ricky: Aha, you find a locked jewelry box! Crank it in. We might find some worthwhile gems for us to sale. We still can rake some cash in a dash for a bash, tho. Ricky: And...a boring stack of documents. We should've thought that one will come if it's about politics. Bust it up, hotshot. ---- Examine Faded Note ---- Ricky: A testament, huh? Let's see who's the testator... Ricky: Stalin's? That's a quicky. But the testator is scrabbled. Although I can barely see... Ricky: Amelia Dietrich! I should have known that seductive lady is about the money! C'mon, let's check her first before Max hits the jackpot! ---- Confront Amelia Dietrich about declining the testament receiver ---- Ricky: We're back for more, miss. That masquerade play is a lie, isn't it? You're just heading to the money, aren't ya? Max: Can you guys at least get her off my leg first? It's like, explicit, y'know. Amelia Dietrich: Your thigh's aroma is the finest one I've scented yet... Ah... a new smell aside form beer. Freed from the Oktoberfest's beer reek is the best feeling for a committee! Ricky: That's the weirdest fetish I've ever heard since belly button fetish, or at least equivalent. Ricky: But you'll need to answer our question first if you don't want your teddy to be confiscated. Max: Ricky! Amelia Dietrich: Well, okay then. I need to admit that Uncle's wealth and dignity attracts many of his siblings to came closer to him. but it's not about relation, it's about wealth! And that's why we set the 'party' ceaselessly out of a sudden. To claim his wealth. Yes, that's what we need! Amelia Dietrich: Unfortunately those wretched anarchists came rumbling our party! We're just a step closer to gain that money. Pathetic whacky Fassbinder! Ricky: Talking about bounty hunters. How d'ya know Fassbinder? I thought you only refer them as anarchists. Amelia Dietrich: Fellow committee. I need to say that he is quite skilled in drink-related jobs. I myself am impressed at his skill, for the first time in five years. Ricky: We got what we need. Stormboy's all yours. ---- Examine Jewelry Box ---- Ricky: I can't believe we found a fudging tube map inside a jewelry box. It's not even worthy wasting time for. But if you think that's important, we better send it to Mr. talking Attic. ---- Analyze Tube Map ---- Atticus: Why welcome to my office, dear. would you like to have a sip of tea? Ricky: Nope. We want answers. Is that tea and a simple map brings you to hours of analyzing? Atticus: I am not talking to you mendicant! You don't even deserve a single drop of Buckinghamshire's worst tea. Your grease will stain our finest Italian rug, and I suggest you to step back! Ricky: Some like it hot, eh? Yer' glad I'm in mood today else I'd already spill that tea to your wrinkled face you darn turkey c*ck! Atticus: Come hell or high water play, isn't it? Now let's go back to the main topic here: the tube map. Atticus: These digits here near the marked locations is military coordinates written in letters,to be clear, German letters. A bit ancient, but the text is still clear. According to German's military site, this places are banks with suspected fake money business. Ricky: Fake cash and militaries? I now see why they restrain his home ownership. Stalin's wealth does have some tricks up his gears. Guess Fiedler can answer this? ---- Quiz General Fiedler about the victim's fake money business and his ownership blockade ---- General Fiedler: General Fiedler: Eh? You peoples again? Can't you see I'm busy right now?! Ricky: I can't believe I'll need to speak to you clot again... Okay, so... what's with your pres' fake money business and blockade thi- General Fiedler: How dare you spoil military information?! That is kept confidential of all purpose by us, meaning that it's against the law to blabber about that! Moreover, it's the president you're talking! Ricky: So? We're the authority, too, so as ya' know. Plain truth is better than white lie, soldier. General Fiedler: I thought I could sip a nice mug-o-beer after a long day setting the fest, but no, you two came here again messing my wonderful day. General Fiedler: , overall, we are confused of how Stalin managed to rake up wealth in a slick, as our jobs were to monitor the daily activities of the president and protect him from any harm that may come to him. General Fiedler: Twenty years of serving assures me that it's impossible to gain that much wealth. Using a young hacker as a bait and buster, we manage to receive info regarding the source of his wealth: a fake money business! General Fiedler: Concealing it is regarded worthily, and we've decided to sustain and block his ownership for this estate, as it is where he hid his belongings. Sadly, the tube map that was said to store the location is nowhere to be found, even after we recon the house four times. Ricky: That was embarrassing. Our hotshot managed to crank it up in five minutes. General Fiedler: What? Give me that! Military orders! Ricky: Nah, man. Until case closed, we wouldn't give it to you, yet. ---- Examine Stack of Documents ---- Ricky: Again. You should expect one o' these coming up in politics-related case. ---- Ricky: A restraining order? Filed against who and by? Gear the kit up, pal. ---- Examine Restraining Order ---- Ricky: Let's just hope it isn't against me. Considering how much perverted stuff I've done in Germany... Ricky: Thank God it ain't me. Minor bumps in my heart-a bit there. So, its... Ricky: Okta against Stalin?! Man, she's one daredevil lady fo' sho! ---- Interrogate Okta Paderborn about filing a restraining order to the victim ---- Ricky: Bravos to you, Paderborn. I've never seen someone brave enough to actually tried to restrain a president. Kudos to our challenger. Okta Paderborn: Shut up! It is vital and vulgar to say about that here! It's public, don't you know manners?! Ricky: Manners' a passing wind when it's about crime, Miss. Ya' better soil the beans if you don't want us to do something to your beloved feast. Okta Paderborn: Stalin is just a corrupt man, I must admit. Forty months of ruling and not a step forward for our economy conditions. When he disgraced my Oktoberfest that day, I knew I had to do something! Okta Paderborn: The entire crew sums up to file that restraining order to him, in hope that he will be wary of his actions. But no, he is far more powerful, in terms of cast, than us. Ricky: That should explain. Nobody's dumb enough to file an order to an executive just like that. We'll take an eye to you, Paderborn. ---- Ricky: OK. Full stroll at German an not even a single engineer. Surprising, huh? Major interpretation-stereotype expresses those for Germans. Or, at least we're lucky. Ricky: Talking about lucky, I still wonder about that lucky lil' pimp Storm that got a night with Amelia. Still, thigh fetish is gross. Ricky: Paderborn's being a fifth wheelie and the two scum Fiedler n' Tanya has some scamming gambits up their sleeve. Still figuring how Fassbinder could've gone wreckin' tho. Vivienne: Since the chief has some mental trauma after the Futuredrama marathon, I will be the one ordering thy for an assignment. So, the polices will arrive shortly at the parliament, and regarding that, you two has to investigate the scene one last time before the evidence get swooped away. Ricky: Bourne gotta drug you out somethin', because I doubt someone could speak sturdy bossy like that. But fine. My Oktoberfest coupon won't expire until Walpurgis come close, so why not? ---- Investigate Bombed Window ---- Ricky: Move it out pal. I don't wanna my coupon expired because tonight's beer night, or, at least, Walpurgis. ---- Ricky: Whatever sunshine, just tryna bust the heck outta those stuff before it's midnight. Geez... ---- Examine Detonator ---- Ricky: Detonator. Jackpot. Let's try sending it to Mako to see if it can eradicate Danny once and for all. Ricky: Whaddya mean no? To Ava? Why? Ricky: If it results a valid explosive ingredient to kill that scumbag, then sure. But note that she gains power during Walpurgis, so don't turn off the lights. ---- Analyze Moist Powder ---- Ava: Guess what? It is what you expected. This powders were explosive powders, although there's some moist substance layered along the particle's skin. Ricky: 'Moist substance'? Uh oh, brain. Not again. Ava: No, Ricky, stop being perverted. It's not that. Apparently these moist substance is a mixture of strong alkaline and surfactants, and no, alkaline is not battery, Ricky. But considering your knowledge to girls' desires, you have to know what are these ingredients make to, right? Ricky: Simple; jewelry cleaner. Four nights in a sexy nerd's home do have its own benefits, huh? Ava: Yep. And that should mean I wouldn't need five minutes of arguing with you whether alkaline is battery or cleaner. But congrats man, like, seriously, I won't thought you'll know that. Guys, you're looking for a killer that wears ruby jewelries, as I found some ruby shatters underneath the layer of explosive powder. Ricky: You've underestimated me, mortal. ---- Examine Half-Burnt Card ---- Ricky: You sure fix it well, but I doubt I can even recognize even a single digit outta it. Plus, I ain't a Hitler follower so I won't understand Germany's amazing words. Sure, pompous beardy will know it, but is there a better alternative next time? ---- Analyze Member Card ---- Atticus: Going to blubber about me talking fast? Thought of it, Richard. Ricky: One, no. Two, DON'T CALL ME RICHARD!!!! Atticus: Fine. But mind it dear, you won't escape my intuition. Anyways... Atticus: The Oktoberfest committees is really obscure and punctilious regarding their members. Thought the description is barely identifiable, it seems that the right row lists the physical attributes of the member and the members' fondness. Atticus: All attributes corresponds the one owned by our killer. From a favor to beer to antique clocks. Therefore, I can hereby declare that this belongs to our killer. A blonde one, it is. Ricky: Germans being Germans. How classic. ---- Ricky: Our first 'case closed' declaration is near, and we're just a step away to that grand freedom. C'mon pal, let's snap the crank outta this ragstag scalawag. ---- Arrest Killer ---- Ricky: Thought of it, darling. Sorry angel, but you're arrested. Amelia Dietrich: Are you sure, hun? We haven't done our first night just yet... Ricky: Nahp. You got maxed with Max just ago, so why polygamy? Plus, my bike's more better than you piece of junk. Amelia Dietrich: How dare you speak immodestly like that to an executive's relative?! I'll call my father and get you fired! Ricky: Bourne maybe an *ss, but at least he declines bribes, so good for me. And I don't give a f*ck about your respect level, you frigging h*rlot. ---- Judge Cosette: Did anybody see my hammer? I've thought I lost it somewhere. Amelia Dietrich: Foolish lowlifes. You're holding it and still doesn't know where it is? Judge Cosette: Ah, there you are, Mr. Hammy. I've thought that I'd replaced you! Judge Cosette: Alright, who called me lowlife? Is it you red-dressed woman? Tell me. I'll get you smacked. If it's you, then tell us why would you kill that Stalin man. Amelia Dietrich: Yes, it is me. And I, I mean my conglomerate, only killed him for his wealth. Having an engineer brother do have its own trump card! We're lucky Stalin is the first one that enters the building, else I'll be suspected for more! Ricky: I should have thought there will be engineers. Judge Cosette: Got it. So you, miss, killed your own uncle using a bomb, correct? Actually, you are suspected more, as of to violation, wounding, illegal explosive ownership, and other unmentionables. Have you slept with a man? Ricky: Nahp. That chick's only for the thigh. And don't worry about her brother, as us, and by us I mean the entire WPAA excluding me, will nab that sucker and kick his *ss into the prison. Judge Cosette: You have a thigh fetish? Nasty. 40 years in jail, now go! I had to puke now. ---- Chief: I'm surprised you can finish your first case perfect with this lazybone. I would've thought he'd stayed at his garage oiling his gears! Ricky: Inevitable destiny, Bourno. Because you've underestimated me, Ricky! Now how about some beer fiesta for a toast. I have three coupons so let's bam the fest, hotshot! ---- A Debt to the World: Part 2 ---- Chief: Alright, we all knew you got a free Oktoberfest coupon, but contrary with your skills, you have to stay here interrogating these suspects and fulfilling their needs if you have to. That's you job, lad. As for Ricky and Ava... Ricky: Oh, c'mon, can I just enjoy a free day off? Plus, Ava can be a guide or somethin', but still,what's the third coupon doin'? We won't let it loose flyin' and floating in the airs of Belin, right? Chief: Technically, that's true. But can you postpone the feast a bit? Ava: It'll expire in ninety five minutes, so.. probably no, chief. Sorry. Chief: Bravos. Sahir, go with them. I'm afraid they'll do something inept out there. And for Max... you know the drill. Max: Hold it in, Max, just for a while... ---- Acquire further info about the anarchy from Sebastien Fassbinder ---- Sebastien Fassbinder: Dammit people. Just let me take a rest, 'kay? A full day of blah-blah is not really convenient, even for a guy like me. Max: Hey, it's not me who wants to speak to you anyways, now let's get solemn. Tell us about the anarchy. What is the main goal? Sebastien Fassbinder: I sacrificed my college for joining the anarchists'. There's no way I'd tell our goals. But I'll crack up a bit if you're willing to help me... Max: Fine, if it's for helping us then why not? Sebastien Fassbinder: Keys' on Fiedler. My subordinates' espionage has spied over him for a while, and I've received several information that he'll plan on some conference-solemnizing rendezvous in Russia. I don't know what he's up too, but he's carrying several of our files. It's not really worthily, but I'll let you pick up a bit of info. Sebastien Fassbinder: So... apparently Fiedler was resting in a Pretzel shop near the yard of Dietrich's house. There might be some clues there. And make sure to return once you've got the file. ---- Investigate Pool Floats ---- Max: Okay, let's see what we have. Max: Well, these sheets of paper seem a bit random for them to be at a pool, I'll let you handle them. ---- Examine Box of Documents ---- Max: Woah! These are the Anarchist's folders! Let's send them over to Mako. She'll have them done sure enough! ---- Analyze Anarchist's Folder ---- Mako Speltz: Hey guys, the folders you gave me were pretty simple. Mako Speltz: Basically, you need to speak to Sigmund, the folders told me that there's some sort of conference going on in Russia. Max: Great, let's go! ---- Question General Fiedler about the military representative conference at Russia ---- Max: General Fiedler, we know that you're having a conference with the Russian military, we want to know what it's about. Category:Dialogues